


the conqueror and the consort

by lanwuxiann



Series: the conqueror and the consort [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Crying, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Slapping, Vibrators, Watersports, afab/amab language, basically keith gets fucked by shiro in front of galran warlords till he cries, no actual impregnation, okay there's a bit of plot to justify the situation, only a little, starring: Shiro's Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanwuxiann/pseuds/lanwuxiann
Summary: Keith’s eyes are still on Shiro, his gaze boring into Shiro’s as he slowly raises his hand to the heavy gold clasp. He flicks at it, and the Galran robe he’s wearing slides off his shoulders and falls to the floor.Distantly, Shiro realises firstly that the crowd around him is starting to go wild. And secondly, as his brain grinds to a halt, that Keith is completely naked.“Conqueror.” Keith’s voice is hard, edged with something that sounds like lust and pain. He pitches it loud and low, so that it easily reaches the ears of the hundreds in the Hall. “Take this unworthy offering and make an example of me.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the conqueror and the consort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784245
Comments: 33
Kudos: 420





	the conqueror and the consort

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write this kind of horny fic for sheith, please enjoy.
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [sorrlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrlen/pseuds/sorrlen). thanks for reading the words "thick" and "squirts" multiple times in one sitting for me.
> 
> a note: i use both afab and amab terms to describe keith (e.g. cunt and dick, breasts etc.)  
> please use discretion when you read, thank you!

Shiro’s done it. They’ve done it.

After five years of a brutal fight against Zarkon’s reign, Voltron’s alliance with the Galran rebels has finally tipped the scales of the war. And now, all there’s left to do is to claim its spoils.

\--

The Great Hall of Daibazaal’s palace is decorated for the celebration of Zarkon’s defeat, but as Shiro walks down the long stretch of floor darkened by quintessence blasts and heavy claw marks, he can’t help but feel that the whole situation is balanced very precariously on a cliff’s edge. The bowed heads of Galran faction leaders lining the hall lift with every step Shiro takes, and their accompanying murmurs grow. Already they are straightening from the cold floor, their sharp and angry words harsh and ringing in the silence of the hall.

They’re realising that Shiro, as tall and broad as he is for a human, barely reaches the shoulders of shorter Galra.

 _What Champion?_ Shiro hears, rebounding off the oppressive, shrinking walls of the chamber. _He is nothing but a boy! This Terran killed Zarkon? It must be a trick!_

His hand starts to shake – but he clenches it, hard, and continues the steady, measured walk to the huge, dominating throne at the end of the gilded path. Zarkon’s sword is in his hands, and he holds it aloft and high, the traditional Galran mark of victory.

Shiro would like nothing more than to dispose of the weapon that has felled countless numbers of his comrades in battle, but he grits his teeth. If this is what matters to the Galra – if this is a step in the direction of them accepting Zarkon’s defeat, then Shiro will simply add it to the long list of things he already has to bear.

The other members of Voltron are in their rooms, away from the Great Hall under the advice of Kolivan and other members of the Blade.

“You cannot bring any weakness – they will see you unfit to lead in Zarkon’s stead.” Kolivan had sighed then. “I am very sorry, Black Paladin, but you will have to face this tradition alone.”

“And why me?” Shiro had shot back, his heart clenching in his chest from feeling like he was going to be put back into the very cage he’d escaped. “Why not somebody else – Kolivan, why not you?”

“This is the way it must be.” Kolivan had explained. “They see me as a traitor of the highest order, they will not listen to me – not yet. Whereas they see you as the Conqueror – a paltry human, once the Champion, who has defied all odds to overpower their strongest ruler. You must prove to them that you are more powerful than Zarkon ever was.”

That had been all Shiro’d been briefed on about how he would have to take the throne for himself – that, and how he would have to do so in a highly symbolic move of power – at least until the last of Zarkon’s loyal stragglers had been hunted and burned. What that move is exactly, and what it entails is still a mystery to Shiro. Kolivan had simply informed Shiro that he would know when the time was right.

Well. How Shiro is to effectively prove himself to a room full of angry Galra is beyond him. What will happen once he’s ascended the throne, and what will keep them from tearing him apart? He is alone here, and even his advanced prosthetic won’t help him against this horde if they turn on him.

Shiro’s boots hit the edge of the steps, and the dull sound echoes. He breathes in, once, twice, and lifts his legs high to climb the stairs up to the throne. His breathing roars in his ears, shutting out the whispers in the room. When he reaches the seat, he slowly leans Zarkon’s sword against the arm of the throne, by his feet.

Then Shiro turns, and sits where Zarkon sat.

There’s a moment of deafening silence, and Shiro holds his breath as both curious and hatred-filled eyes rise to meet his. This is his moment to prove himself, Shiro knows, and yet, anything that he should say or do fails him. He opens his mouth, and nothing comes out.

He surveys the crowd blankly, and all that comes to him is a wave of panic-induced nausea.

Fuck.

Shiro closes his eyes. He’s going to ruin everything they’ve worked for in this one moment. Years of sacrifice all for nothing because Shiro has no idea what a fucking Galran power move even is.

Then – there’s the sound of the large Hall doors opening, scraping the floors.

Shiro lifts his head, and – _Oh_.

A small, lithe figure steps in through the parting between the doors. Their movements are elegant, as shrouded as they are by the heavy purple cloak that drapes heavy on their shoulders. And abruptly, growls start in the chamber. Shiro squints, trying to see who has interrupted this crucial moment, and his eyes widen in recognition.

 _Keith_.

Half-Human, half-Galra, Shiro recognises Keith as a key fighter of the Blade rebellion that helped secure their victory. All he knows is Keith fights like he acts, vicious, calculated, and selfless. And even if Shiro’s spent some time thinking about the line of Keith’s jaw and the dark depths of his purple eyes, he still doesn’t know anything else about Keith. What is his role in this? Is he part of the ceremony?

Keith slowly makes towards the throne, eyes never once leaving Shiro’s. He twists to the left and right ever so often as he walks, and Shiro realises that there is Galran script blazoned, embroidered down the trimmings and back of the robe. Keith’s making sure everyone in the Hall can see the markings. The Galran warlords continue to snarl amongst themselves, and Shiro is bewildered. What is going on?

He slows to a halt as he reaches the bottom of the throne Shiro sits on. Keith’s eyes are still on Shiro, his gaze boring into Shiro’s as he slowly raises his hand to the heavy gold clasp. He flicks at it, and the Galran robe he’s wearing slides off his shoulders and falls to the floor.

Distantly, Shiro realises firstly that the crowd around him is starting to go wild. And secondly, as his brain grinds to a halt, that Keith is completely naked.

Well, not completely.

Thin gold chains drape from the collar around Keith’s neck to tug at the golden hoops through Keith’s red and puffy nipples. The heavy mounds on his chest sit low and swollen. The chains continue to wrap around his torso and join in a loop through Keith’s engorged dick, protruding painfully from its hood. The dual chains separate again, tied to two shining clamps that pull apart the slick, messy folds of Keith’s labia, and meet under him to follow the curve of his spine back to the collar at the base of his neck.

Shiro’s mouth hangs open as Keith starts the merciless climb up to the Galran throne without hesitation. His hands dig into the arms of the throne as he watches Keith’s legs shake as he lifts them, one after the other. With every step, the chains strain and pull at the hoops and clamps on his body. His nipples pull taut and the hook in his dick strains and tugs, causing his labia to stretch open even further.

Shiro sees Keith’s shoulders shaking with the visceral effort of the climb, the sweat running down his body, but he even as he tries to will away his physical reaction, he can’t stop the blood that goes straight to his dick. His eyes helplessly trace each swelling, distended fold between Keith’s legs, and the clear fluid that runs down and drips from them in a steady line onto the steps.

The glistening of the gold chains has everyone’s attention on Keith, approaching the throne with muffled moans of his own. Every step he takes further reveals more and more of himself, pulling on his cunt, and Shiro swears he can see past the folds to a darkening, purple hole.

Suddenly, Shiro feels like he wants to take the heavy cloak and wrap it around Keith’s shoulders. It isn’t right that he should feel like he has to do this, to expose himself in front of the entire Galran court to prove a point about a war.

Keith should be – Shiro should be laying him down in a private chamber, after a sparring session where Keith throws him heated looks; he should be taking Keith apart slowly, lovingly, as Shiro sighs into his mouth. Not this, this ugly thing that has Keith stripped and on display for all to see, when Keith is one of the quietest, most private people Shiro has ever met.

Shiro makes a move as if to stop Keith, lifting an arm – and is immediately met by a glare.

 _Don’t stop this_ , Keith’s eyes seem to beseech, past his heaving breaths. _This is the only way._

Keith comes to a stop before Zarkon’s – no, Shiro’s throne, and drops to the ground, kneeling with a cry torn from his throat. The chains tighten around his body and pull him apart as he falls on all fours.

Shiro fights the gasp threatening to escape him, clenching his fists tight. Keith’s slick cunt is on show for everyone in the Hall in this position, and Shiro can do nothing. The line of slick has slowed to a drip that collects in a puddle beneath Keith’s knees.

“Conqueror.” Keith’s voice is hard, edged with something that sounds like lust and pain. He pitches it loud and low, so that it easily reaches the ears of the hundreds in the Hall. “Take this unworthy offering and make an example of me.”

“Keith-” Shiro says, pained, and makes a motion as if to cup Keith’s face. He wants to raise it so Keith can look him in the eyes and not downcast, as if he is a simple pleasure slave, something _owned_.

“Do it, Conqueror.” Keith snarls, glaring at Shiro past the sweaty bangs that stick to his forehead and continue in a tumble of locks down his back. Shiro sits back in the throne with the force of it, stunned.

Keith’s eyes plead with Shiro’s, tears brimming in them and sliding down his cheeks. Whether in pain or pleasure, Shiro does not know.

“I am _yours_.”

This must be it, Shiro realises. This is the move of power Kolivan was referring to. And Keith is the sacrifice play.

He can’t let this be for nothing, all this positioning, the gazes Keith’s endured just for this moment. They’re _so_ close. Shiro closes his eyes, and breathes deep. He can’t fail now.

Shiro gives Keith a small nod, and it’s an apology and a promise. Keith’s eyes burn into his, understanding. He nods back. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

“Be rough.” Keith whispers.

 _Fuck him, Conqueror!_ There are hoots and lewd cries as their audience gets impatient. _What, is the Terran afraid? Look at that greedy slut. I’ll breed the half-blood bitch if the Conqueror is a coward-_

“Silence!” Shiro roars, and the room falls quiet. He straightens in his chair and pulls his thighs apart so that either knee touches the arms of the throne. “I’ll show you what the Conqueror can do.”

“You.” Shiro’s voice comes out languid, casual, even as his heart races. He crooks a finger at Keith, and Keith obligingly crawls forward. “Kiss my feet, slut.”

Keith doesn’t hesitate. He bends his head down and mouths at Shiro’s boot, tonguing and licking up the sole. Shiro can only watch dumbly as Keith’s ass lifts higher for balance, and the warlords crowd closer to the throne for a good look. He doesn’t know much about Galran mating habits, but he’s pretty sure Keith is emitting some sort of pheromone, because Shiro can hear the sounds of suits unzipping and their audience taking themselves in hand.

Keith tries to fit the toe of Shiro’s boot into his mouth, and drool drips down his chin, hitting the floor. He moans around Shiro’s foot, and Shiro can feel the vibrations travel to his dick.

It’s the hottest thing Shiro’s ever seen. His own cock strains and hardens, pressing painfully at the front of his suit.

Keith must be frustrated by the lack of touch on his dick, because he makes an aborted move to rub himself. Shiro can’t have that. He takes his foot out of Keith’s mouth and Keith blinks up at him, confused – and squeezes it in the space between the gold chains and Keith’s torso. Then Shiro steps down on the chain, hard.

The effect is immediate. Keith crumples inwards, howling as the chains pull, distending his nipples and drawing his purpling dick out from under his mound. His legs are forced open by the pressure holding his folds apart, and a thick glob of fluid falls from his open pussy. The room fills with the sounds of curses from the warlords as they spill into their hands and onto the floor.

“You don’t pleasure yourself, you understand?” Shiro hisses, and Keith whines on all fours, his tears flowing freely now. “Your pleasure is mine. You serve me. Understand that, slut?”

Keith knees slip on the mess he’s made, and he curls as he hits the floor. Shiro makes sure his leg catches Keith’s fall instead of the cold tile. Keith nods, whimpering, and Shiro raises his foot to push Keith back into a kneeling position. He’s dripping from his own fluids, trembling on the floor.

“Good.” Shiro says, and his mouth is dry. Keith doesn’t look hurt, only overstimulated, if the haze in his eyes is anything to go by. Spit still slides down his chin.

The crowd is growing raucous, and Shiro knows it will only grow if he doesn’t continue. He gestures to the growing tent in his pants.

“Suck it.” He orders, and Keith rises to hastily unzip Shiro’s suit. Shiro can’t bring himself to be embarrassed at the way his dick springs out from its confines, and hangs low from its own weight. Shiro knows it’s intimidating –it’s hefty in his own hand, but hard like this, it’s near as long as his forearm. He immediately looks to Keith for a response, a signal or anything at all that he’s regretting this – but Keith’s eyes have only darkened, and he as he traces Shiro’s long and uncut dick, he wets his lips with his tongue.

“Keith-” Shiro starts, but Keith cuts him off by taking Shiro’s dick in hand and rubbing, rubbing his face and cheek with it. Keith leans in and simply breathes in Shiro’s musk, his scent, as he strokes Shiro’s thick cock with his tiny hand. His fingers can’t even wrap around it.

Shiro pulls it from Keith’s grip. “Open.”

Keith begins to open his mouth, and Shiro pushes his cock into its heat. Keith chokes, sputtering, but obediently keeps his lips stretched around the head of Shiro’s dick. His eyes water and he begins to push further down on Shiro’s cock. Shiro thrusts into his mouth, feeling himself fill Keith’s throat.

Shiro reaches under Keith’s hands to tug on the golden chains, and he didn’t think it was possible, but Keith’s breasts fill out even more, nipples swelling even larger. Slowly, Keith pushes till he’s taken Shiro’s dick to the hilt. He breathes slowly into the hair at the base of Shiro’s cock. Tears from the effort of it slide down Keith’s cheeks and he hums around Shiro’s dick.

Whatever dreams Shiro’s had of Keith on his knees in front of him can’t compare to the real thing, to this moment. The look on Keith’s face is reverent, like he’s grateful to be on the floor, sucking Shiro’s dick like his life depends on it.

Fuck. Shiro is so close.

“Keith, Keith-” Shiro gasps, and pulls his cock from Keith’s mouth as he comes. Spurts arc and paint Keith’s face, hitting his closed eyes, falling on his tongue. “Fuck, Keith!” Keith seizes Shiro’s dick and points it at his chest.

Shiro can only watch as his come falls and rests on Keith’s breasts, his head spinning as he tries to recover from the orgasm. Surely that must be enough-? But Keith, Keith hasn’t even come once and he, he’s climbing into Shiro’s lap. Shiro catches a glimpse of a spread, engorged pussy as Keith seats himself on Shiro, his legs wrapping around Shiro’s thighs.

It’s too much. Shiro can’t tear his eyes from the way Keith’s pussy pushes towards him, how his thick folds bracket Shiro’s dick that’s starting to swell again as Keith rocks desperately. They coat Shiro’s dick in slick, Keith’s _slick_ , and Keith makes small choked moans as he grinds down on Shiro’s cock.

His cock catches sometimes, on Keith’s cunt, and pushes in before Keith draws away and continues his slide down Shiro’s dick. This must be the most exquisite form of torture Shiro’s ever had to endure. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, doesn’t know where to rest his eyes now that he’s seen Keith’s face and breasts painted with his own drying come.

Keith’s eyes catch his own, and he realises what Keith is doing – simulating Shiro entering him, fucking him, breeding him full. He pulls Shiro’s hands to himself and places his palms on top of his breasts, closing around them so Shiro’s fingers pinch Keith’s tits. They’re heavy and warm, and Shiro massages them as Keith tips his head back in pleasure.

Shiro pauses, realising that a warm trickle of wet is sliding down the back of his hand – is that milk? Keith screams as Shiro pinches a nipple, hard, and wet, thin milk spurts from his breast. It hits Shiro in the cheek, and Shiro can’t help but continue to pinch both, dragging on the chain between them that pulls on Keith’s neglected dick. Milk runs down Keith’s stomach, and Shiro runs his tongue over the path the little rivulets are making.

Keith’s milk. Fuck.

The slick between them grows as Keith speeds up, blindly pushing his cunt up and down Shiro’s cock, and Shiro’s sure the head of his cock’s entered Keith so many times there must be a pool of his precome collected in Keith’s pussy.

 _Conqueror, is that all you’ve got?_ A mocking voice calls out, interrupting Shiro’s spinning head, and Shiro raises his head to meet the eyes of a warlord who’s viciously fucking into another bent on the floor. _You can’t even take him in front of all of us. Coward!_

Shiro hesitates, dropping his hands from Keith’s breasts. What should he do? The jeers from the warlord have already attracted the attention from the others, who start hurling accusatory glares at him.

_If you can’t finish the slut off, give him to us. He needs Galra dick._

Keith urgently pushes at Shiro’s chest, and Shiro meets his panicked gaze. “Do it, you have to,” Keith moans out, and leans forward to lick into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro kisses him messily, feeling the scrape of Keith’s hot tongue against his, and makes up his mind.

He lifts Keith from his lap, and turns him to face all the Galra in the room. Keith’s back leans into his chest as he pulls his legs closed, away from the audience. The warlords stare at Keith’s messy, drenched body with cruel, renewed interest.

“This slut is mine.” Shiro hears himself say, deadly and cutting in the silence. He pulls apart Keith’s legs to reveal his aching, pierced pussy. “You see this?” Shiro continues, heart pounding, as he uses the fingers of his prosthetic hand to dig in and pull at the individual folds of Keith’s cunt, spreading them to reveal Keith’s leaking hole.

“This hungry cunt.” Shiro slaps Keith’s pussy, hard and bruising, and Keith screams, twitching as his body spasms. Clear fluid shoots out and hits the stairs of the throne. “This dick.” Shiro roughly rolls and pinches Keith’s dick between two fingers, and Keith moans loudly, tucking his face into the crook between Shiro’s jaw and shoulder. “These breasts.” Shiro smacks them and tugs hard on Keith’s nipples to produce spurts of warm milk that splatter on Shiro’s pants.

“This slut is mine to breed alone.” Shiro says, and lifts Keith up with the chains tied together at his back. Keith screams as he dangles from the chains, his full weight pressed on his nipples and dick. His crushed nipples spurt milk endlessly, flying everywhere. Slick pours from Keith’s cunt into Shiro’s lap.

“And the Empire, the Galran Empire is _mine_.”

With that, Shiro slams Keith down on his dick to the hilt, his heavy balls pressed against Keith’s ass. Keith cries out, cunt fluttering around Shiro’s dick as it’s forced into his pussy. Shiro holds tight to Keith’s ankles so he can’t close his knees. The warlords watch eagerly how Shiro’s dick stretches Keith’s hole and fills his stomach. Keith’s stomach is bloated, extended, and Shiro wonders how he’s going to cum if Keith is this tight, this full from Shiro’s dick alone. Keith’s breaths come fast, and he’s scrabbling on Shiro’s dick, but there’s nowhere to go, no way for him to pull off of it.

“Breathe, Keith, breathe,” Shiro whispers into his neck and rubs a comforting hand down his back.

Keith’s exhales slowly even out as he blinks, tears dripping down his cheeks. He presses back into Shiro’s body, squirming on Shiro’s dick, trying to get comfortable.

“Move,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith does.

It’s shaky, and Keith’s arms tremble as he lifts himself up meagerly and fucks himself back down on Shiro’s cock.

“Ah-” Keith moans, and struggles to lift himself up again. Fuck. Keith’s pussy is so tight and warm as it clenches around Shiro’s dick. “Ah, Shiro, fuck.” Keith whimpers, and sags down on Shiro’s dick, his breasts now freely leaking milk that coats the seat of the throne.

_Weak breeding slut. Use him, Conqueror._

“Your cunt is mine,” Shiro hisses, and turns on the vibration of his prosthetic. Shiro spreads the chubby folds of Keith’s pussy to press at the glistening red nub of Keith’s dick. 

“Shiro, ah!” Keith moans, twisting uncontrollably on Shiro’s dick. His eyes roll into his head as Shiro harshly rubs at his clit and fucks up into Keith. Shiro watches in disbelief as Keith’s belly goes flat as Shiro pulls out and then thick with Shiro’s dick as he pushes back into his tight cunt. Keith cries out with every thrust, and it’s a sweet, beautiful sound to Shiro’s ears.

The folds of Keith’s cunt drip slick as he pulls out and presses his vibrating fingers against Keith’s dick. Keith screams as Shiro turns the vibrations to the highest setting. His dick is nothing more than a blur now under Shiro's fingers, and Keith’s thighs quiver and clench desperately in Shiro’s lap.

His pussy too clenches down harder and harder, and he knows – Keith is close. He drives his dick hard into Keith and just as Keith screams his completion, he pulls out of Keith’s hole. Keith spasms in Shiro’s lap, his legs spread wide open for all to see him squirt gushes of slick and liquid in a high arc that touches the boots of the Galran warlords standing before the throne.

Keith squirts, one, two, three, _four_ times before Shiro shoves his thick, vibrating fingers back into his pussy, crooking them hard against Keith’s sweet spot, and yanking them out hard again to let Keith’s juices fly out towards the crowd.

Shiro can’t help but press his other hand hard on Keith’s tender breasts at the same time, letting his milk spurt from his chest in weak sprays. Keith is so beautiful like this, exposed and leaking from all his holes. The pheromone that Keith’s emitting must grow stronger when he comes, because around the throne, the warlords start breeding their partners in earnest.

“Shiro, please,” Keith gasps out, when he’s caught his breath, and Shiro drinks the sight of him in hungrily. “I want, I need, to- ah-!” Shiro shoves four fingers back into Keith, feeling his pussy flex around them. It’s still dripping and bared to their audience.

“What was that?” Shiro says, and everyone can hear his words.

“I want to squirt on your cock.” Keith groans out, turning his head, and Shiro is shocked by the look of desperation Keith is giving him. “Come in me, please, Shiro-” 

_Breed him, Conqueror._

Shiro takes his cock in hand, and slaps Keith’s cunt and dick with it. The wet noises coupled with Keith’s shrieks make the slide of his cock against Keith’s folds all the more sweet.

“You want it bad, don’t you, slut?” Shiro asks, and it’s more of a statement than a question. He makes sure Keith feels the girth of his dick, letting it rest in the depths of Keith’s pussy, pushing in halfway and drawing it out again teasingly as Keith whimpers. “You want me to fill you up, make you pregnant with my kits.”

Keith’s eyes widen with shock at Shiro’s words. Shiro holds his breath – maybe he’s gone too far – but then Keith opens his mouth.

“Yes, fuck, I need it, Shiro,” he pants out, wrecked in Shiro’s lap from where Shiro plays with his folds. “Ah-” Keith stiffens, and squirts out more liquid.

“Need what?” Shiro removes his fingers, and pulls on Keith’s ankles as he shakes through another orgasm, his breasts secreting more milk. Shiro needs everyone to know that the only satisfaction Keith will ever feel is at his hands. The only dick that will ever touch his pussy is Shiro’s, the only person who will ever breed him is Shiro. And that’s what the Galran words on Keith’s robes say, don’t they?

_Property of the Conqueror._

“Need your big dick.” Keith pants, and Shiro pushes back into his wet cunt with a snap of his hips. “I need your kits, fuck, Shiro!”

Keith is so small in his arms, and he’s pushed himself to his limits taking Shiro. His cunt trembles about Shiro’s girth, and Shiro pounds into him, holding on to Keith’s thighs so everyone can see Keith’s pussy taking Shiro’s fat dick. Keith bounces helplessly in Shiro’s arms, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“This cunt is so greedy, slut.” Shiro thrusts harder and harder into Keith, rubbing Keith’s dick hard, and sucking on his tits as he fucks into him, pushing against Keith’s cervix. “It keeps sucking me back in. What a slutty pussy you have.”

Keith is a mess, screaming and moaning uncontrollably, and fuck – it isn’t enough – Shiro’s dick is long and heavy and it has nowhere to go but deeper still. Shiro feels the head of his dick push past the tight ring of muscle as Keith cries out. He pushes further still, pulling Keith back towards him and spreading his legs. Did he just –

Shiro pulls out, and slams back in, and he can feel his dick breach the tight ring of muscle again. Keith howls and scrabbles helplessly at Shiro’s large hands encircling his waist. Shiro sucks at the taut skin of Keith’s neck as Keith shakes in his arms, shuddering and falling apart with every thrust of Shiro’s hips.

Shiro’s going to come, he can feel it building – and he drives himself deep into Keith, flooding Keith’s womb with his come. Keith sobs through it, his head lolling back onto Shiro’s shoulder. He holds a limp Keith down against his lap so Keith can feel how deep Shiro is.

As Shiro’s come fills him, pushing Keith’s stomach out further, Keith moans wantonly, and reaches down to rub himself slowly. His slick spurts feebly out of him, the flow of Shiro’s hot come and his own ejaculate still mostly plugged by Shiro’s dick in his cunt. Shiro pants softly into the nape of Keith’s neck – he’s still coming, and he holds on to Keith’s spent body tight.

Around them, the warlords have finished their own fucking, and start to stand.

 _Conqueror. Conqueror. Conqueror._ They chant, and Shiro can only focus on the beautiful man in his arms and how they are joined together.

Shiro starts to pull out, and Keith clutches at his arms.

“No, no, Shiro-!”

But it’s too late.

Shiro weakly tries to push his fingers back in, but the mixture of their come held inside of Keith rushes out of him in a steady stream to the floor. Keith gives a cry of dismay, and wrenches his knees together in a bid to stop the flow. Reaching below himself, he tries to fumble with shaking fingers to guide Shiro’s dick back into him.

Shiro stops him gently, pulling at his knees to spread them apart again. Then he looks down and sees – Keith’s cunt is _wrecked_.

The folds are loose and sloppy, puffy and dripping with Shiro’s come. His dick is rubbed raw, an angry purple nub that Shiro mindlessly twists between his fingers to hear Keith groan and collapse back into Shiro’s chest.

Mostly, Shiro looks possessively at the thick globs of his come leaking copiously from Keith’s gaping hole. He wants to push his face into that pussy and wreck it all over again, lave his tongue over it and clean each fold of Keith’s slick. He wants to suck Keith’s dick and his hole, and he wants to pump it and Keith’s womb full again. He wants to be the reason Keith’s stomach is always pushed out, Shiro’s come leaking from between his legs as he walks through the palace hallways. The thought is addictive, intoxicating.

Shiro rests his hands on Keith’s breasts, as reddened and leaking as they are. Keith’s milk and Shiro’s come has started to dry on Keith’s body, marking Keith in faint white streaks.

“Shiro,” Keith groans, and his voice is weak and blissed out. His eyes are a haze. “You have to present me, it’s the final part of the ceremony.”

“Present?” Shiro echoes, confused.

“Lift me up.” Keith spreads his legs further, and Shiro’s hands move to the undersides of his slim thighs.

Oh.

“This offering is mine,” Shiro announces to the Hall, holding Keith up and pulling his legs apart to show their audience how well-fucked Keith is. The golden chains around him sing in the light, and Keith looks like a god. Keith can barely sit up, but he reaches down to pull at the rim of his hole so Shiro’s come drips out.

Shiro balances Keith’s weight in one hand, and gently slides two fingers between Keith’s folds. He collects some of his come on his fingers and brings it to Keith’s mouth.

Keith takes Shiro’s fingers down his throat, plugging his mouth with them. He sucks at them, trembling from clear exhaustion.

And then it happens.

Keith jerks twice in Shiro’s hold, stills, and a stream of clear liquid shoots from his cunt as he cries out.

Shiro stares in shock. Is that-?

The stream doesn’t end. He whimpers, lax in Shiro’s grip, and everyone watches as he wets himself. Keith spreads his legs further, and it arcs higher, where some greedy warlords catch it in their palms to drink. Some trickles down Shiro’s arms, and the rest pours, running down the throne steps.

Fuck. Shiro’s fucked Keith to the point of desperation, overstimulation, and Keith can’t help but let go.

Shiro brings Keith down gently as the stream tapers out, and the crowd cheers as Shiro sits back down on the throne. His hands shake, and his heart clenches hard every time he sweeps his gaze down Keith’s body and leaking cunt.

“Now let me sit on you.” Keith murmurs.

The warlords form a long line to pay respects to the new ruler of Daibazaal, climbing up the throne steps to see proof of their mating. Shiro nudges his dick back into Keith, who spreads his legs for the inspection.

It takes a solid six hours for the line to run its course. Shiro snarls at overeager warlords, and even threatens them with death before some stop trying to touch or taste Keith’s open cunt. The first few hours are pure torture, with Keith squirming on his dick, trying to accommodate its fullness. With every shift, Shiro pants into Keith’s hair, and Keith arches into his touch. It seems Shiro’s cock can’t help but rest heavy on Keith’s sweet spot. Keith has five more dry orgasms on his dick alone.

By the fourth hour, Keith’s fallen asleep on Shiro’s dick, which alternates between going limp and thickening within Keith. Whenever it hardens, the bump in Keith’s stomach grows larger, and Keith leaks slick in his sleep. He mutters and tightens a little too much on Shiro’s cock that Shiro’s sure it hurts him. So Shiro pushes at the bump softly, and lightly strokes Keith’s clit to relax him.

Somehow, looking at Keith’s sleeping face makes Shiro ache.

\--

When the Hall empties, Shiro clutches Keith to his chest and carries him back to his room. With every step he takes, his mind feels more and more hollow. Where will they go from here? Shiro obviously has to remain in his role as the Conqueror for some time. Will Keith ever bring himself to look at Shiro with kind, inviting eyes ever again? He can’t blame Keith if – if Keith never wants to see him again.

Shiro lays Keith down on his thin bedspread, and starts running warm water in his sink. Keith’s probably too hurt and tired for a hot bath today – maybe Shiro can help him with one tomorrow. But first, Shiro needs to wipe him down and remove those chains. Shiro wets a soft cloth and wrings it till it’s damp. He tries to pad softly over to Keith, stepping out of his boots, but the warm light spilling from the bathroom is enough to wake him.

He stirs, blinking groggily, and his eyes meet Shiro’s just as Shiro starts to tenderly press the cloth to his torso and the underside of his breasts.

“Shiro,” Keith rasps out, and Shiro pulls his hands away from Keith’s chest instantly. Keith looks down at the cloth and back to him, and something like understanding blooms in his gaze.

“Keith, sorry, I was- I was only helping clean-” Shiro’s words tumble out embarrassingly, and his face grows hot. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop if you want, I’ll stay on the couch, I just thought it’d be uncomfortable for you to sleep like that-”

Keith holds up a hand slowly, and Shiro’s mouth snaps shut. He pushes himself up on his arms slowly, and leans back against the cushions Shiro’s propped up against the headboard. The golden chains clink as they meet with Keith’s movements. Shiro watches as he bites down on his lower lip.

“Water,” Keith says, decisive. “I need water.”

Shiro sprints to the bathroom to fill a glass of water and tears back to Keith’s side with the cup.

“Here.” Shiro rests a hand on Keith’s back, making sure to push aside the chains connecting to his collar. “Drink.”

He raises the cup to Keith’s mouth, and tilts it slowly, making sure Keith can drink at a slower pace. Shiro’s world narrows to the heat and press of Keith’s back into his hand, the way his throat moves as he swallows. When Keith starts to push the cup away, Shiro sets it down on the table next to the bed. A heavy silence settles over them both, and Shiro can’t do anything but stare at his hands interlocked in his lap.

“How- how are you feeling?” Shiro blurts, then wants to smack himself in the forehead. Of course Keith isn’t fine. He just got fucked to an inch of his life in front of thousands of bloodthirsty Galra.

Keith chokes out an amused snort.

“How do you think?” He shifts a little, then groans with the stretch of trying to undo his collar. Shiro quickly opens the clasp, holding the heavy collar in one hand. He starts releasing the hooks attached to Keith’s nipples, and feels Keith shiver as he unfastens the ring in his dick.

Shiro resolves to do this clinically, and slowly tugs the clamps from Keith’s labia. This still causes them to pull, and Keith cries out as they finally release his sore folds. Shiro slides the chains from Keith’s body and stands to rest them on a nearby chair.

“Fuck.” Keith says, and Shiro turns to see Keith spread his legs, leaking Shiro’s white come that’s obvious even in the dark. Shiro stammers out something – an apology, a whimper – and turns away quickly.

There’s a chuckle behind him.

“Seriously?” Keith says. “Come here, Shiro.”

Shiro obediently steps over to the side of the bed, head bowed respectfully. There’s a pause, and then Keith’s hands are cupping his jaw, his chin. He raises his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze, and it’s amused, and a little jagged and hurt.

“First you fuck me, and now you won’t look at me.” Keith sighs. “Do you not want to be here?” His eyes look stubborn and pained, and Shiro can’t bear the thought that he’s put that look there.

“Of course not- Keith-” Shiro says, and sits on the bed resolutely next to Keith. “I want to be here as long as you’ll let me. It’s just- just that-”

“Just what?” Keith prompts, and his voice is kind. Too kind, Shiro notes.

“I hurt you.” Shiro says, and he takes Keith’s slender hand into his own. “I fucked you and it didn’t make you happy, it made you hurt. It was uncomfortable and painful for you.”

Tears make his vision blur, and Shiro lifts Keith’s hand to his mouth to give it a gentle kiss.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Shiro whispers. “And I’ve thrown it away.”

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice is hard and insistent. Shiro meets his eyes. “You haven’t thrown anything away. We were both part of this mission. It wasn’t ideal, no, but I don’t regret anything. Do you?”

“No,” Shiro answers, and the next part is a raw, cracked admission. “I loved it. I loved that you were mine, how your body was all mine. Everyone wanted you but couldn’t have you. Because you belong to me.”

“Yeah?” Keith says, and even a small, crooked smile from him brightens his face. “Didn’t know you were such a possessive bitch. Who would’ve guessed the hero Paladin Takashi Shirogane wanted a slut all to himself?”

Shiro sees the chance in front of him, and takes it. “I want more than this, more than just fucking. I want to take you out, to get to know you better. I want to make love to you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes widen. Shiro’s voice wobbles, but he forges on. “I know that we’ll have to play these parts for some time longer, me as the Conqueror, and you as my Consort. But this,” he holds tighter to Keith’s hand. “This can be real, if you, if you want it to be.”

There’s a pause, a crushing silence that makes Shiro’s heart clench painfully. He’s about to tell Keith that he will never have to speak about Shiro’s feelings again when Keith opens his mouth.

“You do know that Galra mate for life, right?” Keith's voice comes out a little shaky too.

“I do,” Shiro says. “I’m ready to love you with all I am for as long as I live.”

Keith swallows, once, twice. “Alright.” His eyes are shining, and he draws Shiro closer. “We can start slow.”

Shiro smiles against his lips. “I think it’s a little too late for that.”

Their mouths meet, warm and slick as Shiro climbs on top of Keith, careful to not rest his weight on Keith.

“Fuck, Shiro, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Keith murmurs as Shiro starts kissing down the line of his elegant neck. Shiro presses open-mouthed kisses to each of Keith’s puffy nipples and sucks them slowly into his mouth. He tastes the last few droplets of Keith’s milk, sweet and addictive on his tongue. Keith hisses and pushes his tits into Shiro’s face, pressing them together so Shiro can rub his face into them. Shiro resolves then that first order as Conqueror will be for his Consort to spend the day in bed feeding his hungry king.

He licks down Keith’s stomach to his prize, open and waiting for him. Shiro’s about to ask Keith for permission to touch his cunt, but Keith’s hands push down on the back of his head and his mouth meets Keith’s folds. Fuck.

Shiro eats Keith out like a starving man, getting a mixture of his own come and Keith’s slick all over his face. He uses his fingers to gently pull at Keith’s hole, and realises that his come is still sliding out of Keith.

“Just how much did you come in me?” Keith pants, an arm flung over his face as he struggles to breathe. Shiro grins and lowers his head to suck hard on Keith’s tender dick. Keith screams, and Shiro feels his dick harden again.

Just his hands on Keith’s delicate hips, and looking down at his wrecked and loose pussy makes Shiro crave the feeling of entering Keith, and making love to Keith till he comes. But this, this is to make Keith feel good and not him. So Shiro contents himself with fucking against the mattress as he rapidly fingers Keith, shoving them in and out of Keith till his body starts trembling, and he squirts liquid that Shiro licks up eagerly.

“Fuck, you’re so hot baby.” Shiro says, sliding his palms over Keith’s ass and up his legs, placing them on his shoulders. He brings one foot to his mouth and kisses it, just like what Keith did for him.

“Put it in me.” Keith thrusts back so Shiro’s dick slides in between his folds, and they both let out loud groans. “I want your fat dick.”

“Fuck, Keith, you can’t just say things like that-” Shiro groans again as Keith lines himself up on Shiro’s dick and starts pressing backwards.

“Yes I can,” Keith shoots back, and Shiro can’t help but push into that warm and willing heat. Though Keith is looser now, Shiro still needs to rock back and forth to seat himself fully inside Keith, and even then Shiro can see how tight it is for Keith through the bloat of his stomach.

“This dick is mine, isn’t it?” Keith insists, rocking his hips to meet Shiro’s thrusts. “Say it Shiro. Say it’s mine.”

Shiro groans into Keith’s mouth as he bends down to kiss him sloppily with each push into Keith’s pussy. “All yours baby.” Keith gives Shiro a satisfied smile as Shiro starts to pick up the pace.

“Fuck, fuck, Shiro-” Keith cries out as Shiro slams into him time and time again, and it’s brutal but he knows Keith loves it.

“You just wanna be fucked out of your mind, don’t you baby?” Shiro hisses, pressing against Keith’s cervix and rolling his hips. It’s a cheap provocation, but one Shiro knows will work when Keith’s in such a delirious state. “You don’t care about who does it, just as long as the dick is big enough for you.”

“No, no, uh, uh-” Keith moans out, and Shiro lifts a hand from Keith’s hips to wipe at the tears in the corners of his eyes. The other, he brings to Keith’s breast and squeezes as Keith’s folds drag along his thick girth. “Just yours, Shiro, ah!”

Shiro holds Keith tight to him as he comes deep, plugging him full. Keith cries out and spasms, squirting weakly on Shiro’s cock. The come that can’t fit in Keith slides down, abundant, around Shiro’s dick.

Shiro presses his forehead to Keith’s as they try to catch their breaths.

“You’re amazing, Keith,” Shiro says, and tucks a lock of hair behind Keith’s ear as he shudders in Shiro’s arms. “Thank you for trusting me. Before, and now.”

“I’ve always trusted you.” Keith kisses Shiro lightly, and leans his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I only agreed to this because it was you, Shiro. I knew you would take care of me.”

Shiro can’t believe how lucky he is. “I will always take care of you,” he says, and it’s a promise he makes as he kisses the top of Keith’s head.

He lies down behind Keith, and makes as if to pull out.

“No, don’t,” Keith whispers, and it’s shy and so endearing to Shiro. “I wanna keep it in me, Shiro.”

Shiro’s brain stops working, and his tongue feels heavy. “You wanna sleep with my dick in you?”

“Always,” Keith says, and shifts back against Shiro to pull him deeper. “I want your come and dick in me all the time.”

Shiro could cry from how blessed he feels, with Keith in his arms.

“Anything for you, darling.” Shiro places gentle kisses on the nape of Keith’s neck. “I love you so much, baby.”

There’s no hesitation. “I love you too,” Keith says, and leans back to press a kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

They can face whatever comes tomorrow so long as they’re together, Shiro is sure of it.

And for the first time in five years, he falls asleep easy.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this will definitely be a series! :) stay tuned...  
> thanks for reading, please kudos and leave a comment if this turned you on physically or emotionally.
> 
> feel free to come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/prettymccree) or [tumblr](https://prettymccree.tumblr.com) anytime. i'm always down to make a new friend!


End file.
